The devices, methods, and kits described herein relate generally to nasal devices. These nasal devices may be therapeutically used to treat medical disorders, particularly in the fields of cardiovascular medicine, sleep medicine, pulmonology, gastroenterology, and internal medicine.
Nasal respiratory devices have been well-described in the following US patent applications, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,640 (titled “NASAL RESPIRATORY DEVICES”) filed Dec. 8, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,339 (titled “RESPIRATORY DEVICES”) filed Dec. 8, 2005; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,362 (titled “METHODS OF TREATING RESPIRATORY DISORDERS”) filed Dec. 8, 2005. These patent applications generally describe nasal respiratory devices and methods for treating a variety of medical diseases through the use of such devices. Although these patent applications generally describe variations of nasal respiratory devices, certain specific variations of nasal respiratory devices have not previously been described and may provide additional properties in both use and manufacture. Described below are new nasal devices, accessories for nasal devices, methods of using and method of manufacturing nasal devices, and kits including nasal devices.